How Tame A Devil
by Enzelle
Summary: HIkari Kamiya finds herself in a very dangerous and awkward situation. This is how to be in hell.
1. An Encounter with the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Even my clothes. T.T

* * *

_**Pink.**_

That's what she saw first when she opened her eyes. Today is another day, a _new_ day to start her life all over again after her fight with her _**parents**_. Parents? They are more like a business people if you ask her. She seldom sees her own flesh and blood – like, **never**. It all started when they got richer. They never had time for her and her brother.

**'BUZZ…BUZZ**' she searched for the annoying thing that woke her up. "Urgh, where's that clock…" she looked at its usual place and it's not in sight. "Oh, I forgot" she stood up lazily, dragging herself to the furthest table in her room and took grasp of the clock. She placed the clock away from her sleep because if not, she will just shut it off and sleep.

'7:00' an hour before she goes to her new school. Sigh. Then dragged herself to the bathroom.

* * *

"All the papers ready, she's ready for school." Someone said over the phone.

"Good, let my daughter fit in." paused "and let her know why she's there." The guy smiled.

* * *

She's a new student, fitting in is not difficult for her. It was her 4th time as a new student. She sat at her car for a couple of more minutes and finally decided to enter. Her new school is small compared to her previous one. It was more like a commoner school. No elegant students flashing their expensive bags or guys boasting his car. In here, it was different, students running, kissing, and playing soccer.

She looked at her watch '7:50', "I need to go to the dean's office, I wonder where it is." She sighed.

"Excuse me; the den is at the second floor at the right side or the hallway near room 210." Someone said. She looked at her side and saw a geek looking girl with glasses smiling at her. "Oh" she smiled back "thanks, I'm Hikari by the way. I'm new here."

"Miyako" she reached out her hand. Miyako has a long purple hair. "And I know."

"Excuse me?" Hikari seems to be puzzled.

"I know, you're new here. You're not in my list eh."

"List?"

"List of students, your face is unfamiliar"

**RANG RANG**

"Shoot! I need to go now, I hope to see you soon Hika." With an instant, she was nowhere in sight.

"Now, where was the Dean's office again?"She sighed and started to march.

* * *

"Yes sir, I believe she will be coming here soon." Pause "Yes, I will make sure of it, but that student is a nuisance. I suggest that no student shoul…yes sir, I won't interfere. I'm sorry but I think she's here, I will be updating you." He hung up.

"Hi. Good morning." She slipped her tiny figure inside the room.

"I believe your Ms Hikari Kamiya. I hope you find our small school worth staying. It's a great honor to have you in the school." The Dean smiled, showing his wrinkled face and expanding the size of his mustache.

"Thank you, but where can I get my schedule sir?"

The Old man moved to his table and gathered a couple of papers and went back to her- handing the papers. "Here."

* * *

People, lots of people. Boredom lots of boredom.

"Hi! Whaccha name?" Taichi? She scanned his face once again. 'No, but he resembles him a lot.' She thought.

"Hikari." Extending her hand to him.

"Daisuke, Call me Davis" he shook her hand and smiled a goofy smile."Wanna have lunch together? I think it would be lonely to eat alone." She paused. "Don't worry I'm not a pure jock, come on" he is right, eating alone is lonely, finally she accept the offer.

* * *

The canteen is crowded. And it made her wish that she brought her own food. Davis talks like a girl, he kept on speaking even though the girl is not listening. She also noticed that he was popular at school. He got half of his lunch from other students.

"Ah, we're here." He told her, "heya people!" he called out. Three people looked at our direction and one shouted back. "Hey duffus! Come on here lets dig in!" said by a guy with a brown colored hair"

"Come on, they won't bite." She followed him and sat between Davis and a girl. "Guys, this is Hikari, this is Cody, Miyako and Jayson." She looked at the girl next to her and, yes it is her. Cody has a brown colored hair and is 3 levels below them but he prefers to be with them.

Lunch is fun, she laughed when Davis and Jayson had a staring battle contest. She also had known many things, like – Miyako is not a geek like how she looked, she's interested in boys too and Cody is her neighbor. Jayson is the captain of the basketball team which is in danger of disbanding if they lose this year's season. Cody is in the kendo club but likes rock, his favorite band is the teenage wolves. Davis is a soccer player, the ace and the captain; he idolizes Taichi Yagami, the ace of the Golden dragons from the last 3 seasons.

She also said something about herself, like, she likes her brown hair short but willing to have a long hair if she feels like having it, she also mentioned about her 3 previous schools, but left the topic of Taichi and having different surnames and being rich.

Their fun stopped when…

BAM! Chairs breaking, plates flying. She tried to see what the noise is all about but people had gathered up and block her view.

BAM! BAM! People moved away, finally she saw it. Two boys fighting, but more likely the blond beating the other blond. The other blond has blood on his face, he was hardly beaten. The blond has a messy hair and blue eyes. He kept on punching and then, he suddenly stopped. He walked and grabbed a chair. Hikari noticed his blank expression despite of what he is doing.

"Hey somebody stop him!" she cried. She wasn't used seeing so violent things.

The blue eyed moved towards the beaten blond.

"Somebody!"

Lifted the chair up and…

He stopped. She was in front of him. Looking at him.

He Stared at her. "MOVE!"

She shook her head. She is afraid. Very afraid. This guy in front of her is a murder. "No"

"I SAID MOVE!"

"NO! That's enough! You already beat the hell out of him, should you be stopping already?"

"I will hit you if you don't move" he glared at her.

"Then hit me!"

* * *

"You're a one lucky girl, how did you do it? That man is the most dangerous person in this school."She is indeed lucky, who have guessed that he would lower the chair and move away while shouting "Go to hell."

"Yes I am. But I have to be in detention with him for the rest of the period, and it makes me nervous just looking at him." She said over the phone. "I need to go now Miyako, there's someone on the door."

"Ok, see you sisterhood." She hung up.

She moved to her door and answered the person on the door. "Oh, hey Jeffrey, Come in."

A guy in suit opened his mouth and said. "Miss Yagami, err, Kamiya, your father wishes to see you the day after tomorrow in person.

"He does? Why?"

"He will give the details but it's about your stay here and the company."

Sigh.

"Is it another one?"

He nodded. "I believe it is. But the president sees it in a different perspective." He paused "I need to get going now my lady. Your father gave me other errands to do.

She nodded.

Sigh.

"What the heck is my father thinks now?"

* * *

Like it or not? If ya have ideas, write it, no language can stop you. But well, I can write, but I'm out of ideas! Help me out people!


	2. Father's Secret Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2: My Father's Secret Plan.

Another day. It's been two days since I transferred at this town called Odaiba. Later after school, I'll be seeing my father for something very important. I have been attending to Sakurayoshi High and during my stay; I would say that it's good except for one small detail…

"It's him! Hide fast!" She heard Yolie warned her, she preferred to be called by her nickname. She'll glare if Hikari called her by her real name.

"What?" She almost spit her food out and hastily looked sideways and saw him. He has been bugging her ever since their last encounter. She was about to duck but it was too late; she- again is being showered by his favorite drink. Milk. She swears that if dandruff happens, it will be his fault.

Slowly, she closed her eyes and opened it, moving its balls towards the devil beside her. "Happy now?" Then, after the guy emptied the bottle, he turned and left. "Damn devil." She cursed while wiping her face full of milk.

"Takaishi seems to be interested in you." Yolie said. Yes, her swore enemy is Takaishi, Takeru. A bully since he got in high school. Yolie filled her in about Takeru. According to her, he has been spending most of his days at detention. Last year, 3 students were sent to the hospital due to beating but never said anything about it. He beats up people when he feels like it. There are no known people close to him. No one knows about his family and never saw them even once. Kari asked why he isn't expelled; Yolie said that she didn't know. All she knows is- they can't.

"Yeah, in making my life a living hell. He did this yesterday too! And tore my books! Hid my swimsuit, before I could ever actually look for It, I found it hanging at the boys locker room! Geez! What a nerve, he did that for less than 48 hours!" She sighed and took a last bite of her lunch. "I'm going to take a shower now."

Yolie nodded and she left.

* * *

She looked at the sign, making sure that she is in the right place. And yes, she is.

Kari noticed that one of the showers is being used but stilled cared less. 'Maybe the cheer leader' she placed her clean clothes at the table. She heard someone stepping out of the showers. She turned to look at it and saw…

"Davis!"

"Kari! what are you doing here?"

Noticing that he still half naked, she turned and blushed. "I'm going to take a shower. You, what are you doing here?"

"I took a bath."

"I know, but why here?"

"Why not here? It's the Boy's shower room after all"

"No… I double checked! It's the girl's shower room, come and see." She dragged the half naked boy out of the room and proved her point…is wrong.

The sign was different, before it was pink, now it's blue. It's definitely the boy's shower room. She heard small chuckles. People are looking at her. She scanned the crowd and saw a devil among them, smirking.

She marched towards the blond devil and "Damn you Takaishi! If it's war you want, then so be it!" angrily spoken.

* * *

The brunette angel sighed. Traffic made her very uncomfortable. It's been almost 2 hours after she left her apartment. "How long would it take before we get there, Jeffrey?" the angel dressed in black formal dress asked her loyal servant.

"We're almost there my lady." He said politely.

"That's what you said an hour ago." She pouted. After a while of waiting, the car stopped and parked.

"We're here. You're father is already inside my lady."

She bid her goodbye and thanks and soon after entered the restaurant that her company owns. The place is well furnished. She scanned to the right and saw a couple eating and next to it is a couple hugging.

"May I help you Ma'am?" a waiter asked her.

"Yes please. I'm here to see my father, Mr. Yagami. Is he here?"

"Yes, ma'am, he is expecting you." He then led her to where his father sits.

In front of her sits a man around 40 year old with a brunette hair and chocolate eyes like her and has a mustache and wearing a suit. "Finally! Sit, sit."

She obeyed him. It's been years since she saw him. "How are you my little angel?" he smiled.

"Stop it; you've stopped being my father 13 years ago. Get to the point, I want to leave." His smile faded and turned into a smirk.

"Well then. I also am in a hurry." He cleared his throat and spoke "The rival company wants to unite with us."

"And?"

"They want you to marry their heir."

* * *

A short chapter isn't it?

I just finished typing this a while ago. Haha, any ideas? Comments? Suggestions? Tell me, to improve my story.

**SormustenHerra-** Yeah, I got what you meant. Don't worry, I think I done what you told me. About the details on Kamiya and Yagami thingy, I have an explanation about it. Just wait. And so does with the Davis idoling Taichi. Just wait. After all, I'm planning on updating the story often.

**Dale89**- thanks for the encouragement, actually I have some, but it will be used in the future chapters. I wanna keep on updating until it comes to that part.


	3. The Heir

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 3: The HEIR

"_**They want you to marry their heir."**_

"_No, I don't want to."_

"_**Marry their Heir"**_

"_I said no."_

"_**Marry"**_

"_NO!"_ her eyes shut open. Sweat covering her body. Deep, and fast breathing. It was a nightmare. She took the glass beside her table but notice it is empty. With such dismay, she shoved her blanket and wears her slippers. Slowly, she opened the door quietly. There, she noticed the boxes still on the living room. Her father is correct. The heir moved in but she never got the chance to see him. Her father also forgot to say which company her husband-to-be from, there are a lot of competitors for Christ sake!

She bothered not to look deeper on the boxes; after all, he'll be gone before he knows it. She, again, took steps towards the kitchen, got what she needs, went back to her room and continued her sleep.

* * *

A new day again for Hikari, still there's no sign on the heir, it's been three days. "Is he willing to see me?" she asked herself while brushing her teeth.

Getting lost around the school is not a problem for her; after all she became famous as Takeru Takaishi's number one enemy.

"heyya Hikari!" she heard a male cheerful voice called her. It was Davis. Hikari waved at the brunette boy and she noticed his gleaming smile. "Have you seen the news?"

"No why?" she started to march along with the boy.

"They won! And Taichi's the MVP, I can't believe it! I mean… YEAH! They won!" He kept on cheering, raising his hands and saying_ 'BANZAI'_ a couple of times.

"They did?" it's true that she didn't know that her brother won. She's not a fan of soccer after all.

"I really want his autograph!" now, his eyes are in fire. He really wants it. He desires it.

"I heard he's from a wealthy family." Another woman spoke. It was Yolie.

"Hey, I didn't notice you there." Hikari told her and gave her a playful slap.

"Aww, you're not aware of your surroundings. that's all." She returned Hikari's playful slap and then pivots her attention to Davis. "And also, he's engaged to a fashion designer."

_'Which is the successor of their clothing line.'_ Hikari thought.

"Is he a sole child?" Davis asked.

"I think not. He has a sister around our age." Yolie informed the two.

Hikari gulped.

"Is she pretty?" Davis continued to ask.

"I really can't tell. I never saw her. All I know is her name is Kari Yagami."

By hearing her real name made her nervous. His father wants to hide her true identity since she's going to a commoner's school. Exposing her real identity will endanger herself and the company.

She swallowed again, this time, hard.

"Why do you like Taichi?" she asked the brunette boy hoping to change the topic.

The boy stopped walking; his face became serious and started talking.

"It was four years ago. I saw him play. I, never in my life, saw a soccer player as good as him. Besides that, I heard he got lots of commitments at their company." He paused. "It's embarrassing but, during his last game during his junior year, I called him when he was about to goal. He looked, and the ball got stolen. Most of the crowd blamed me for the team's loss. But he didn't. He told the crowd… _'next time, we'll win._' and then he smiled at me." And then, flashed his smile at her.

"Oh, I see" Hikari smiled back at him. _'My brother never mentioned me about that.'_

Along the way they saw the crowd forming. Hikari can hear chairs breaking. Men shouting. With much curiosity, she shoved herself in the crowd. There she saw a devil punishing an innocent man. Like the other one, he's badly beaten.

"Hey stop!" she tried to stop them, but it was too noisy for him to hear. She really can't understand herself. She wants to live but her body doesn't. There, she was grabbing the devil's arm. Trying to stop him. "I said stop! Are you deaf?"

"Move moron. Don't mess with us, it will be your turn later." He told her while shove her petite figure aside violently.

The girl fell due to the great force. "Do you want to kill him that bad?" she shouted at him. Abruptly, she stood and took a piece of wood with a nail sticking up. "Here. Take it." She offered it to him.

The guy's actions were stopped. Still grasping for air, he looked at her and then to the wood. Silence is in the air. She could see that he's really pissed. She is very afraid. Her gaze is on the guy. She could tell that he's half conscious. Blood is all over his face. His upper lip is badly wounded.

She can't take it anymore. She lifted her gaze to the blond devil. The guy is still glaring at her. "Hit me if you want. Just stop." She begged. Seconds pass. The blond turned and left without saying a word.

When he was nowhere in sight, she collapsed. Still not believing what she has done.

Davis and Yolie ran to her side and asked if she's alright. She said yes. "Why did you do that? Don't do that ever again. If you can't stop yourself, call me." Davis told her.

* * *

She's in the infirmary for the whole day. The beaten guy was transferred to the nearest hospital an hour ago. During her stay, her mind is full of thoughts. She has been thinking why Takaishi's behavior is like that. Is he a war freak ever since? Is there no controlling it? Is he mentally retarded?

For almost an eternity, the class ended. Her head is aching with much thinking. She drove her car home. She took her keys out but noticed that her apartment's door is unlocked. She slowly opened the door and tries to hear if someone broke in.

**CLANG…BOG**…

Positive. Someone's in the house. She took grab of the nearest object as a weapon. A broom. She saw dark figure moving. She hid herself beside the cabinet waiting for a chance to strike. Patiently, she waited. He's in front of her. Without any thought, she hit him with the broom, continuously.

"Hey! Stop! Stop!" the man tried to cover his face.

"Who the heck are you?" Hikari she asked, still hitting him.

"I'm moving here." Suddenly, the hitting stopped.

"No way, you're my fiancé?"

"Yes. If your Kari Yagami, then yes."

In front of her is a young man with shoulder length hair like her except that it's indigo. In front of her is her fiancé.

"What is your name?" still not believing.

He smiled and said. "Ken. Ken Ichijouji."

* * *

I'm planning on taking a vacation. Maybe a day or two. See ya folks. Oh yeah, I can't upload the first chap of your song again coz I can't remember where I placed it. I'll upload it when I found it. Ok ok?

oh yea, i wrote this an hour ago...oh YEAH! haha


	4. What He Does when Outside

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I'm sorry; I was out practicing table tennis for a couple of days, read mangas and have love problems. T.T that's the reason why I can't update fast. We're losing each other. T.T

Started: 9:43pm pacific time.

On the story.

* * *

Chapter 4: What the He Does When Outside.

According to Hikari, the heir, Ken Ichijouji is a nice man. He doesn't make fun of her or even hit her like the reigning king devil on the campus. At her point of view he's a sweet man. It's been two weeks when he moved in. Sometimes they eat together, but most of the time he's out. She doesn't know where the heir goes and stays for the night. Whenever he goes away he never say a word and with that, Kari realizes that she doesn't know anything about the so-called heir.

"Morning, where are you going? It's too early." Kari asked the indigo haired man, still yawning.

"out." He answered her while trying to find the key of his car.

"Where to? Mind if I come?" she asked again. She really wanted to know this guy. Though, she is totally against of the marriage, she still has this curiosity about the man. After all, its 99 percent of them living together as long as their fathers are alive.

"I'm going to be with my friends for a while, don't worry _**Hun**_, I'll be back." He told her with assurance and a grin.

"If you say so…and don't call me _**Hun**_. We're _**not**_ married." She said-as-a-matter-of-fact looks at her face.

"_**Yet**_" he smiled and she blushed.

The not-so couple ended their conversation and the man left.

"Sigh, what a bastard. I guess I'm calling Yolie." She took the phone and dialed a couple of numbers. "Hello, may I speak with Miyako?"

"_Idiot, I told you not to call me Miyako." _

She is being lectured over the phone, 'oh well, this is Yolie after all.' She tried not to laugh at her friend. Getting mad because of small reasons, it's her friend's personality. "Sorry, Yolie".

"_Anyway, why are you calling thru line, I have a cell you know. Ahh come to think about it, I didn't have any chance to give you the number… good I'm so stupid. Anyways, why did you call?"_ she finally asked after all the panics happened to her.

She can't stand it; it was way too much for Kari.

"_Hey Hika? What's the matter?"_ concerned words came from her mouth.

Before she knew it. It was all done. Burst of laughter came from nowhere.

"I soo...Haha...sorry Yolie...haha...but your panicking haha too much..." she could imagine how her friend looks at this moment. Thinking of that, she stopped. "I'm sorry, I'll cut it out. Sorry, sorry."

Still no answer.

"Come on Yol, I was just kidding. You see a friend of mine is having this problem…" she started.

Still, no answer. So she continued.

"She and her fiancé is living together, it's been 2 years since they saw each other, so when the man came back, he's been out frequent." She stopped waiting for her reaction. The girl added some fiction on her story, because she thought she may be busted if she tells her the real story.

"_And and!"_ she asked eagerly. Kari knows that Yolie likes this kind of stories. _"And what do you mean by out?"_

She continued. "Out. He tells me-err my friend that he's with friends and sometimes tells her that he's at work."

"_Is he getting cold?"_

"What do you mean cold?"

"_I mean, no touching, kissing and __**that**_**.**" Yolie emphasized the word 'that'.

Kari went red and stiffened. "Heck no! We- er they didn't do anything weird like that!" she mentally kicked herself, she doesn't need to be that defensive, after all, it's her friend and not her.

* * *

The conversation went for almost two hours, finally Yolie said goodbye.

"_Err Hika, I need to go now. Mom's getting angry, if ya need to talk, call me at my cell. And don't forget to tell your friend what I said ok?"_

"Yes Yol, I'll tell her to hire a detective and let him be followed." She sighed. As if she will be doing it. Whatever Ken does, it won't let it affect her. She's really grateful that Yolie didn't noticed her mistakes, because if she were, Kari will be in big…BIG trouble.

Finally. It has ended. It's Sunday, nothing for her to do, during Sundays she usually gets lazy around the house. It's been 3 weeks since she moved in.

BUZZ BUZZ

She noticed her phone ringing. "Oh SHIT, I forgot, I need to go to the salon at 2pm." She looked at her watch. "ALMOST 2! Oh shit." The brunette dragged herself out of the house.

* * *

It took her a couple of minutes to her destination. She was about to enter the place when she accidentally saw him.

She hid and when he passed by, she showed herself. She really doesn't have any idea why she's doing this but, she's following him!

"What am I doing?" she asked herself. Suddenly he looked her way. With her alertness, she quickly hid herself from his sight.

All she does is walking, and trying him not to notice her. It's been about a couple of minutes of chasing and he stopped. Then turned right and walk again. With such dismay, she lost him.

"Aw crap." She tried to look for him but he's nowhere to be found. Finally after a while of searching, she gave up.

Noticing that she's way too late for the salon reservation, she sighed and went inside a restaurant. There she saw him again. Sitting in front of her with his back facing her. And this time, he's with an old lady. First she thought that it's his mother of aunt but she was mistaken.

"He **kissed** her!" she gasped in surprise. "So this is what he does when he's out, picking up **old women**!" and she ran away.

* * *

I know. I'm sorry, I'm really not in the mood to write, but I promised to update soon. I'm really sorry. T.T Anyway, as a payment of the lateness of this, I'm going to give ya some hints to the next chap.

Next Chapter: A Day with the Devil.

I'm going to write this chapter for 2 days, I wanna think of some ideas, and try to describe the surroundings and the situation on this chapter. After all the other chaps are just prologues/filler chapters.

Finished: 11:04pm


	5. A day with the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or anyone.

Started 1: 8 17pm 11/10/10.

* * *

Chapter 5: A day with the Devil.

Hikari is a new girl in town. She's from three prestigious schools in Tokyo and as well as with the family, if wealth is concern. She has a brother named Taichi who is the heir of their company and a famous around the country as a soccer player. She uses Kamiya as her Last name to avoid the crowd; after all, a daughter of a very big company attending a commoner's school is a very huge scoop. Her father wants her to attend Sakurayoshi High because it is rumored that the heir of their rival company goes into the said school. Aside from attending the school, Hikari is forced to live together to the heir and later, gets married with him, whether they like it or not. The heroine has met many people as the story goes. She met her best friend, Yolie Inoue, a goggle headed boy named Davis Motomiya, Kendo specialist, Cody, Her so called fiancé, Ken Ichijouji, and the Devil from the hell itself, Takeru Takaishi.

The color of red, yellow and orange blends as sunset occur. To her eyes, it is a very beautiful scenery. Around her neck, she grabbed her camera, placed it in front of her, trying to get a steady shot.

CLICK.

"Nice shot, though the windows of the train are still visible." She looked to her side and saw Davis grinning at her. She pouted. He is right, how could she not notice that? She asked her self

"Aw. I need to retake it again." She pouted again and then focused her camera to the sunset.

Davis chuckled. "You're so cute when you pout. Do it again Hika!"

"Shut up,"

"Oh yeah, you better take a sit. The train's running, you know?" he chuckled again.

"I'm almost done Dai." she's ready to push the button; her finger is about to click it to the beautiful view but something stopped her.

"Oops, your bad." Someone told her.

The lady brunette instantly fell when he bumped her. "Aww..." she hit her head somewhere and still he didn't give a damn. Kari rubbed her head while slowly moving her view from toe to the head of the bastard who purposely bumped her. "You!"

"Yes me. And so?" the guy was none other than Satan himself.

"You! Why did you do that?" Kari asked the devil in front of her.

Unlike before, their fights are more in words rather than pranks. Before, Takeru would just leave and won't say a word after their encounter but now, it seems the devil is having fun while picking on the brunette.

"You're in the way big ass woman." He told her while grinning.

Kari glared at him. "I'm not in the way goldilocks!" she snaps back "…and my ass is not that big!"

"Oh yes you do, dwarfie."

"No I don't!"

"Hey Takaishi, shut it, or else…" Davis warned him. The guy is giving a death glare to the Devil, but a devil is a devil. He's used to those kinds of glares.

"Or else what?" he deepen his voice and shifted his view from the sitting woman towards the angry man standing.

"…" the brunette took a deep breath and finally said, "or else, I'll kill you."

The devil smirked. He never met anyone, except from the girl in front of her, who has the guts to talk to him, let alone to threaten him.

"Do it, if you can. You'll be dead before you knew it." It seems that the Devil has another toy to play with. He took a step and put her gaze to the girl. "Don't worry; you're still my favorite toy." With that, he pivoted his body and started walking, but before he could be nowhere in sight, he said something out loud. "Strawberry panty girl."

The girl went red and immediately stood up. 'I'll never wear school uniforms during fieldtrips, ever again!' she told herself while mentally kicking.

* * *

Their destination is somewhere country and will be having an overnight. After seven hours of travel, they finally reached their destination.

It was night. The sensei told the students to sleep and tomorrow they will have the tour started. The students were divided into 2 groups. Men and Women. The school rented a three-story apartment for the trip. Baths and dining room are at the first floor while the men's bedrooms are located at the second floor and third for women.

"Be here at eight, dinner will start by then." An old man said to the students.

Kari and Yolie shared room. They decided to unpack during their free time. The room has 2 futons and has a large window. Kari looked at it and viewed the scenery from the window. There, she could see wide farmlands, trees and some building which is not as tall as the ones neither in Tokyo nor in Odaiba.

During her sight-seeing, she saw someone very familiar. "Hey Yolie, what do you think of Dai?" she asked out of nowhere.

Yolie stopped what she was doing and curiously looked at her. "He's a nice guy, why'd you ask?"

Nothing came from her mouth; she just continued to stare at the person outside the window.

"…that person…Dai, he likes you. Can't you tell?" with such shock, she averted her gaze from the window to the person next to her.

"Wha-? You're kidding right?"

"No…" she went silent for a while and then, continued. "I'm not kidding."

Kari swallowed hard. "That can't be…what will I do? And how did you know?"

From her serious look, Yolie laughed real hard. "Got you! I thought you won't believe in it but you actually did!"

"Aw! Yolie! Shame on you. I'm leaving. Dinner's almost ready." She pouted.

The laughing woman tried to stop but unsuccessful. "Ok…ok… I'll be there in a second." With that the brunette left. Out of nowhere, her smile faded. And looked at the window and whispered, answering her last question, "Because, I'm always watching him."

* * *

Dinner was pretty loud and noisy, you can here chatter and gossips whether you like it or not. To the other students, supper is fun, well to Kari, it's not.

"Hey! That's mine!" she whined and trying to take her egg rolled dish.

"It's mine now." He held his chopsticks high so that the brunette won't be able to take it back.

"You son of a devil! Give me that! It's my favorite!" she whined again while trying to reach it using her own chopstick.

Quickly, he put the egg rolls in his mouth and quickly chewed it. "What rolls? I don't see any."

"You ate my rolls!" she shouted.

SILENCE

Both of them noticed that all the chatter stopped. Kari slowly turned her head towards the crowd and gave a stiff smile.

"Ehem. It would be nice if both of you keep your voices down." Their sensei came to their table.

Kari focused her sight to her sensei and told him, "it wouldn't be like this if you didn't put me at the same table as him. I mean, we're the only ones in the table! I mean, why are we so far from the rest?"

It's true, both of them shared the same table and not to mention, meters away from the rest.

"I've told you that before Ms. Kamiya." It's also true, the sensei pleaded to her about these, because after her transfer, Takeru set his eyes only to her. In short, he used her as a bait to lessen Takeru's harmful nature.

Finally, Kari gave a sigh and nodded. "I understand." After, the sensei left leaving the two of them at their food war.

Again, Kari gave a sigh.

Her eyes widen.

Something's missing.

Her tokatsu is….

GONE.

Flaming eyes, grinding teeth, flaring nostrils.

"TAKAISHI! LET MY TOKATSU FREE!" she saw him, opened mouth, ready to eat her last dish.

"If you say so." He loosened his griped on the meat and as a result, it landed directly in his mouth.

CHEWED.

SWALLOWED.

Kari froze. "My tokatsu's gone…" paused, "give it back!" out of desperation and hunger, she tackled him and he fell on his back and her on top. He was grinning. She turned red. She tried to move away, but she was held really tight.

They were in silence, until he spoke.

"Come to my room"

* * *

Done. Its such a dismay. My class started a week ago, that's why I'm having a hard time updating. I'm sorry.


	6. Notice

Well, this is me; recently, I have been neglecting my English classes. so with that, i have a little bit of trouble writing. Plus, I'm studying for my Nursing Board Exam. But I'll make time to finish this thing. Sorry that it took me a while to notice.

I need to refresh my memory on this thing and maybe change a couple of things. On the 28 or 29th of April, after my grad, I will update, either edit the other chaps or add a new one or even both.


End file.
